The Albert Einstein College of Medicine (AECOM) will continue to participate in the activities of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG). The results of these activities, particularly in the areas of the trial of new anti-cancer agents, new combinations of well established agents, adjuvant chemotherapy, and carefully controlled studies of the comparative effectiveness of established regimens, are directly applicable to the day-to-day management of cancer patients. The growth of the Division of Medical Oncology at AECOM together with increasing organization of an interdisciplinary group devoted to the care of cancer patients will permit AECOM to be an even more effective member of ECOG in the future.